Lord Farquaad
Lord Farquaad was a major villain in the Sir Shrek Universe. He was not usually an overly-threatening figure to its infrastructure, even after he created Dreck and tried to take over the Sir Shrek area in the Northeast US. However, he has tried to take over and destroy the world on a few occasions. Centuries ago, he was eaten by Dragon, the then-girlfriend of Donkey, and he came back as a ghost to try and kill Fiona so she would be stuck with him forever. However, he failed, and returned to the Underworld. Later on in the year of 1977, he was resurrected somehow, and tried to take over the world with his new organization - the World Domination League, founded in 1976. However, he failed and was presumably killed again, but this was unconfirmed. His last laugh before going missing was the Flying Farquaads, a species of bird-like creatures created by Farquaad that had his head. They attacked many places during the Great Shrekoning of 2016, and after that a few waves of them attacked occasionally, before they went extinct. For a long time, the whereabouts of Farquaad and his servant Dreck were unknown. Some suspected he was in hiding, planning an attack with some other villains. Eventually, this turned out to be the case, and he emerged from hiding to once again command the World Domination League. He revived Dr. Robotnik, and with him and Thanos (who managed to survive the Thanos Incident). He attempted to open a portal to the Deep Dark to unleash its nastiest monsters on the world as a way of destroying it. However, George Washington, Billy, MechaHitler v3, Mike Hunt, Donald Trump, and Shrek chased after him to defeat him and the League once and for all. They end up getting Shaggy back from the dimension he was sent to in the explosion of Jupiter at the very end of the Thanos Incident. Farquaad is prepared, though, and has Robotnik use the Death Egg Robot as a new body for him, so he's practically indestructible. He awakens the deepest monster from the Deep Dark, which manages to blow off a chunk of the Earth. However, with the power of the Platinum Onion of Power retrieved from a Russian laboratory, George, Shaggy, and the others are able to thwart Farquaad's plans and completely destroy the Deep Dark monsters, close the portal permanently, kill Farquaad, and save the world once again. However, Robotnik and Thanos did not die. Since they were in the Great Robotnik Robo (Thanos was due to his energy being drained), George and friends destroyed the mech to the point only its head remained. However, instead of exploding, the head's rocket boosters were activated and the head uncontrollably went flying off towards the East. Eventually, it landed in Russia. Robotnik and Thanos' whereabouts in Russia are unknown to this day. Farquaad's motives were obvious, but some claim that he was actually controlled by the beasts of the Deep Dark, like they say for all of the other villains, but that is unconfirmed. It is known that the reason he wanted to destroy the world was because he made a deal with the devil (who is one of the chief executives of the Deep Dark in addition to Hell, by the way), who demanded he destroy the world, so this theory does have some critical weight. Likes -Dreck -Princess Fiona Hates -Shrek -the G.P.A. Category:Apolitical Category:Lawful Evil Category:Animated Category:Dreamworks Animation Category:Shrek Category:Destructionists Category:Fictional Category:World Domination League